Fun!
by Kome Mayuga
Summary: CANCLED!
1. Storyline

**Title: **Fun

**Couple: **NejixOC

**Inspiration:** The Saw movies, Repo! The Genetic Opera, RENT, the song Chick Habit by April March, the song 187 by Senses Failed, all my S&M addicted friends, Mizuki's DORP story lines, me almost setting my house on fire and burning myself T.T, the song Decoy by Paramore, and Death Note strangely.

**Summary: **Countless murders have been accruing through the Fire Country. A mysterious person has been torturing then murdering families. Who is this person and why are they doing this?

**OCs: **RaikyoZetsumei, Uchiha Shumaru, Mayuga Kyoma, Mitsukai Kyoko, Hyuuga Haruki, Mayuga Chika, Kurosami Hitomi, Kurosami Katashi, Mitsukai Naomi.

_Raikyo Zetsumei: _Zetsumei is a wolf demon. She has long silvery hair the reaches her ankles and long with a long fluffy silver wolf tail. She has piecing icy blue eyes. He skin is inhumanly pale; it is as while as snow. She was killed by Kyoko.

_Uchiha Shumaru: _Zetsumei's husband, the two were secretly wed for the villagers of his village did not except his demon lover. He has long silvery black hair kept in a high ponytail. His eyes are a dark muddy brick red that darken to onyx when he is apathetic and brighten to scarlet when he is angered. He has bizarre scars marked on his face which no one seems to know are from. Shumaru dies shortly after Zetsumei from being poisoned by Kyoko.

_Mayuga Kyoma: _Kyoma is Naomi's best friend. He suffers from Split Personality Syndrome. During the day, he is a stoic yet constantly depressed young man. He has sky blue eyes, long red hair the reaches his shoulders, and unsightly scars all over his torso and arms. He is always seen shirtless with a katana strapped to his back. He cannot remember anything Chika has done.

_Mitsukai Kyoko: _Kyoko is a cat demon but hides her demonic powers. She was left alone after her parents were burned to death; she became quick friends with a local villager, Katashi. Soon after, she fell in love with the Hyuuga clan's current heir, Haruki. Soon after she married the Hyuuga, he was murdered. She had long crimson hair the reached her waist and leaf green eyes. He skin was inhumanly pale like Zetsumei. Kyoko died of blood loss and insanity.

_Hyuuga Haruki: _Haruki was the Hyuuga lord hundreds of years married Kyoko though he did not know she was a demon. He had the normal lavender Hyuuga eyes and long dark brown hair the reached to his knees. He kept it in a low ponytail the started at his shoulders. Haruki was murdered by Kurosami Katashi.

_Mayuga Chika:_ Chika is Kyoma's other half during the night. She has long hot pink hair the reaches her waist. Her eyes are a light violet. She wears a longsleeved black and white striped shirt and a black and white striped skirt all of the time unless she is dressed as a nurse, which is quite usual. She is quite the sadistic type and in love with bondage. She always seems happy but gets angry easily. Her favorite weapon is her high heels that she keeps sharp skinning knives hidden in. She cannot remember anything Kyoma has done.

_Kurosami Hitomi: _Hitomi is the transvestite reincarnation of Katashi. She is in love with murdering ppl and refers to it as "fun". Her first kill was someone who called her a he because she impregnated someone. Ever since she has been torturing and murdering people for fun. Only one of her victims was kept alive and that was Naomi. Hitomi kept Naomi alive in hope that she would have "fun" too. She tortured and raped Naomi after killing Naomi's entire family in front of her. Hitomi has long golden blonde hair and a dark complexion. Her eyes are dark orange and she is quite busty.

_Kurosami Katashi: _After killing Kyoko's family, Katashi felt sorry and took in the young girl and raised her himself. As she grew older and more developed, Katashi became attracted to her. But after hearing of Kyoko's marriage to the new Hyuuga Lord, Katashi murdered her husband and tortured and raped her. This caused Kyoko to go insane. Katashi was executed for his crimes.

_Mitsukai Naomi: _Naomi is Kyoko's innocent reincarnation. She is a cat demon, as is every Mitsukai. She had long white hair, lavender eyes, white cat ears and a white cat tail. Her eyes sometimes shifter to leaf green and she goes insane for a short moment. Her left eyes tends to be constantly green and Naomi is seen talking to herself a lot. Sometimes even arguing with herself. Kyoma thinks its just a womanly problem.

**A/N: **yeah so this is my new story I hope ya'll will like it. It will be rated M for well lets see, we've got a tranny, S&M, murder, rape, torture, a drag queen, so yeah lets leave it at that.

I hope you will all like this. Review if you think I should actually go ahead and write this story. And yes I know I have a sick mind for a 15 year old.


	2. Prologue

**Author's note: **this is only the prologue. i hope you guys like it. by the way, they just arrived in Konaha. the fallowing chapters will be longer of course. hope you enjoy.

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto and Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto. all OC's besides Shumaru, Zetsumei, and Kyoma/Chika (c) to me. Shumaru and Zetsumei (c) to my friend Kazumi and Chika/Kyoma (c) to Kyoma-nii-san.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"why....Why are you doing this?" the young girl questioned through her sobs. She curled up in the fetus position so the shadowy figure could not take her virtue. The young girl flinched as another dropped of wax drips on her bare skin. She was only twelve and was forced to witness her entire clan be murdered by the stranger. _

_"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious?" asked the stranger in a feminine voice. He caressed the girl's cheek. "Why, I'm doing this because it is fun!" He shouted before laughing hysterically; causing shivers to shoot down the girls spine. "What is wrong, Naomi-san? Aren't you having fun, too?" He asked flirtatiously. _

_Naomi looks up at the stranger, her beautiful, lavender eyes filled with tears. She backs up a little more, bumping into the end table behind her, causing one of the many candles to fall and land on the back of her neck. She shouted a yelp of pain and rolled away from it, he legs uncurled no and her hands holding onto the burn on her neck._

_The srtanger alked over to her and held out a friendly hand. "I'm Hitomi," he says with a smile before gripping her by her shoulders and holding her down._

_Naomi quickly closed her legs as tightly as she could. _

_Hitomi stomped down on Naomi's left leg, breaking it. He then does the same to her right, causing her the yelp again. Using his feet, Hitomi quickly separated her legs. He leaned over her, positioning himself._

_"Please.......don't," she sobbed. _

_"Sorry, Naomi-san, but I want you to have fun, too," he chimed with a smirk._

How is **this** fun for me?_ Naomi question to herself._

_Hitomi thrust deep into her, penetrated her and stealing her virtue. _

_Naomi sqeezed her eyes shut and bit down hard on her lip, trying to ignore the pain. She bit completely through her lip, spilling her blood down her chin. She cried in pain. _

_Hitomi ignored her bleeding and cries of pain, he just continued to drill deeper and deeper into her, harder and fasther._

_Tears continued to stream down her face._

Naomi shot up out of bed screaming. She looked around to realize it was just a dream. Of course it was only a dream. The event took place six years ago. She ran her fingers through her white hair. She looked over to the clock to see that it was six a.m. This meant Chika was gone and Kyoma was back. Naomi got out of bed and walked out of her bed room. She saw Kyoma lying on the couch, his insomnia keeping him from sleeping.

He turned to her and smiled. "Shall we head out now? You did say you wanted to explore the village today when we arrived yesterday," he said kindly to her.

They had been traveling for the past five years. They met up six years ago when Kyoma and his family found Naomi bleeding to death in the destroyed remains of her village. They took her in and helped take care of her. About a year later Kyoma and Naomi left his family to travel alone. More like he fallowed her after his family banished her from they have been together ever since.

Naomi nodded and smiled at her friend. She helped him off of the couch. "Let's go," she said in her sweet, gentle voice.

..::.::.::.::.::.::**To be continued**::.::.::.::.::.::..


	3. Chapter 1: Friendly

**Author's Note:** ok heres chapter one, i hope yall like it. i worked hard on this believe it or not. i hope noboy gets confused with the whole Kyoko and Naomi thing. if u need any help i'll explain it to you. and dont get use to quick updates cuz i have a lot of school work and ima be grounded soon i just know it. and i have to stay after school each day for arround a month so i dont fail. well enough of that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Naruto!

**Friendly**

Kyoma and Naomi sat down at Ichiraku's ramen shop. "Two orders of chicken flavored ramen please," Kyoma request in a monotone voice. He took out his wallet so to pay.

"Awwww! Kyo-chan, you don't have to pay for me!" Naomi was smiling brightly at her friend.

"Why are you so happy, Naomi-san?" he questioned her. Kyoma raised an eyebrow then nodded with an, "Ah."

Naomi's cat ears twitched. She cocked her head to the side and caught sight of and blonde boy in an orange and black jumper. She looked to see that he had a forehead protector on. She held her hand out to the shinobi. "Hey you're obviously a local here. Would you mind showing us around? My name's Mizuki Naomi and this is my friend Mayu Kyoma!" she stated excitedly with a big smile planted on her face.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Nice to meet ya!" the blonde-haired boy said, shaking Naomi's hand. He had a large fox-like smile. "So what brings you two here to Konoha? You two eloping or something?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kyoma's face went bright red and he looked down. It bothered him the since they seemed like such an odd couple, people thought they we eloping. Why else would a clinically depressed person travel from village to village with an overly excited cat demon?

Naomi cocked her head again. "Eloping? No me and Kyo-chan are just friends," she said spastically waving her hands. "We used to be a part of a traveling caravan but we parted from them to go farther away. Kyoma is like a younger brother to me." Naomi continued to smile.

Kyoma turned to his cat demon companion and glared. "I'm three years older than you, Naomi-san," he said irritably.

Naomi shrugged it off. "So what'd say, Naruto-san?" She looked up at him cutely.

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure!" He sat down next to her and ordered his ramen. "Right after I eat though."

She giggled flirtatiously.

Kyoma rolled his eyes at her.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

After being given a tour of the village, Kyoma grumpily stalked back to the hotel they were staying in.

Naomi looked innocently at the blonde shinobi and said, "So…um…, Naruto-san, thank you very much for the tour. Would you like…..to…um…maybe get together sometime while I'm still in town?" Her face turned a light shade of red. She looked away from him, not making eye contact.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed. Naomi was indeed beyond beautiful, that was true. She seemed like quite a friendly person. She was indeed an oddity with the cat ears and tail so people probably kept their distance. However, behind the ears and tail, the beauty, the perfectly curved body, she seemed like a kind person, which wasn't likely. He did want to get to know her more.

"Oi, Naruto-kun!" A man with a bowl cut wearing green spandex ran up to Naruto, along with a young woman with her hair in buns and a tall man with milky lavender, almost white, eyes and long brown hair.

Naruto turned alarmed to the man the addressed him and said, "Oh hey, Lee."

Lee smiled and turned to Naomi. "Naruto, who is your new friend?" Lee asked.

"I am Mizuki Naomi. It is a pleasure to meet you," Naomi said, bowing to Lee.

"I am Rock Lee, The Handsome devil of the hidden leaf village! These two are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji!" he spoke estatically with a bright smile.

Naomi look over to then and saidn, "Hello. It is nice to meet all of you." She look at Neji whom had and angry look on his face, unlike that of the other three whom were all smiling at her. She quickly looked away from his gaze, blushing slightly. She looked at her watch. It read 5:48. She looked up at Naruto and said, "I'm sorry but I have to get back at the hotel. I need to be there before six. I'll hang out with you some other time, okay. Bye everyone!" she shouted before running off into the direction of the hotel.

She rushed in and looked back at her watched. It read 5:59. "Few, I got her right on time." She said to herself with a sigh. The watch then turned to six o'clock.

Chika came running up to Naomi and hugged her tightly. "Naomi-chan!" she shouted at Naomi.

Naomi smiled and said, "You seem happy, Chika-chan."

"Oh I am! But with that look on your face I can only guess…you met someone!" Chika hugged Naomi tighter and spun her around. "Tell me who he is because I know he's not just a toy to play with like every other man of yours, Naomi!"

Naomi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well he can't be a toy for one. His family is excessively large. Plus my eyes didn't shift when I met him," she explained to her overly energetic friend. "But I did find a new toy that has no family. He is such and easy target, but I imagine it will be fun. He's a lecher too so you'll have fun."

"You mean you'll have fun. Gosh, you are so lucky with those breasts! If I had breast just think of the attention I'd get!" Chika complained.

Naomi rolled her eyes at her whining friend. "Well at least you've got a personality," she reassured her friend.

Chika laughed and said, "Yeah 'cause every man wants a sadistic flat bitch!" She let go of Naomi and walked to the door. "Okay, so where's the toy's house?" she asked.

"Trust me, Chika; I can handle this on my own. Plus I need some time to think," Naomi state as she stalked to her room. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She collapsed onto her bed. _Why was he glaring at me like that? He doesn't seem familiar so I can't know him from somewhere. But, what if he knows me? No, he couldn't. But then again… if he does know. I have to keep an eye on him that's all._ She thought to herself. She took in a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling. She slowly drifted to sleep.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"_Haruki-kun...no...this...can't...be happening," Kyoko sobbed over her beloved's bloody body. "You...can't leave...me...by myself." Her tears trailed down her cheeks._

_Haruki coughed. "Kyo...ko, please...don't cry," he softly said to his wife. He reached up, his arm shaking, to wipe her tears away with his index finger. "I love you...so...much." He coughed again and then smiled._

"_No! You can't go! No, Haruki, you can't!" Kyoko shouted at the top of her lungs. She hugged him tightly._

"_Don't worry...you'll...be...fine. It was...my time," he whispered. Haruki place a soft kiss on Kyoko's lips. He sighed as his already light eyes slowly faded to complete white. "I...love...you...Kyo...ko," he choke out. Those were his final words. His body went limp and began to grow cold._

"_Haruki? HARUKI!" Kyoko cried out. _

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"Haruki!" Naomi shouted. She jolted upward. Sweat rolled down her forehead.

Chika ran in and hugged her. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She pulled away and stared into Naomi's eyes. They were both green. She continued to stare until one of them fade back to lavender. "What's with your eyes always doing that?" she asked.

Naomi shrugged and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and locked it. She stripped herself of her clothes and walked to the shower. She turned only the cold water on and stepped in. Her cat ears folded back.

"Why did I have that dream and who was the Hyuuga in it?" she asked herself.

"_**Isn't it obvious?" **_Kyoko asked Naomi.

"What do you mean?"

"_**It's because of Neji. The Hyuuga in your dream was my husband, Haruki," **_she explained. _**"Now I have a favor to ask you."**_

"What is it?"

"_**Can I borrow your body?" **_

"What? No!"

"_**Then I'll take it!"**_ Kyoko began taking control of the left side of Naomi's body.

Naomi's head was slammed against the wall. She gasped in pain. Blood slowly trickled down her face from her forehead. She wiped it off with her right hand. "What are you doing?" she asked Kyoko.

"_**I told you. I'm taking your body! If you don't give it to me now, I'll hurt you more," **_Kyoko threatened. She reached Naomi's left hand up to her face, threatening to claw it.

Naomi grabbed her left hand with her right hand, trying to force it away from her face.

Kyoko jerked it forward until she thought of a better idea. She switched control from the left, to the right side of Naomi's body.

Naomi's eyes switched colors and her right hand release the left and clawed deep into the right side of her face. "Ahh!" She quickly gained control of her body back and pulled her hand away. She quickly climbed out of the bathroom and stumbled to the mirror. She wiped the fog off so to get a good look on her face. "Shit," she commented on the gash on her forehead and slices on her right cheek. She wiped the blood off her face with a towel. She then used another towel to wrap her naked body with it. She unlocked the door and slowly made her way out the bathroom. She walked into the room she was staying in. She took out her duffle bag and unzipped it, removing a pack of gauze from it. She wrapped the gauze around her face and forehead, covering everything but her eyes. As she took a deep breath, her right eye went back to normal.

Naomi unwrapped herself and pulled out some clothes from her bag. She then changed into a loose pair of pants and a t-shirt. She collapsed onto the bed and sighed in the pillow. She slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2: The Game

**Author's Note: **yay! it's chapter 2! not as long as the last one but still. and if you don't get it by now, Kyoma changes to Chika at 6 pm. its Naomi's job to make sure nobody witnesses the transformation. so okay hope you guys lovez. and dont forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** dont own Naruto

**The Game**

"Kyo-chan! I'm bored! Entertain me!" Naomi shouted in his ear.

Kyoma was relaxing in a recliner reading a novel. He rolled his eyes. "Then go play a game with one of the villagers," he suggested. He stood up and closed the book. "But please keep me out of it. I don't want anything to do with your actions."

"But it's fun!" she cried, hugging him tightly. She sobbed fake tears against his bare chest.

"Let me go, Mitsukai-san," he said in a serious tone. He glared tone at her, and then noticed she was covered in bandages. "Naomi-chan, what happened?" His voice was soft this time and he look deep into her eyes, his face showing that he was quite worried. He cupped her mummified face in both of his hands.

Kyoma's hands were warm against Naomi's skin. She stopped crying the fake tears and avoided his gaze. "Nothing happened. I'm going to have some fun now." She pulled away from him and walked off. She left the hotel right away and began roaming the streets. She ducked into an alleyway. As she watched the villagers pass by with her lavender eyes, Naomi caught sight of a tall man, probably in his thirties. His hands were smooth so he most likely wasn't a ninja. There was no wedding ring so he couldn't have been married. She slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves and walked over to the man. She pretended to bump into him and fell back.

"Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" he held out his right hand to help her up.

Naomi grabbed a hold of his hand, the glove copying his fingerprints. "Thank you, Sir. But I should be sorry. I should watch where I'm walking," she said smiling. She bowed to him apologetically. "Say could you help me? I'm a bit lost." She rubbed the back of her head.

The man nodded. "Sure. By the way, my name is Takeda Ritsuka. So where is it you need to go?" he asked Naomi kindly.

She nodded. "I'm Hojo Mayuki. I'm looking for somewhere to stay such as a hotel. Maybe you can help me find some place cheap; I don't have that much money on me right now." She pulled out a small wallet and opens it. He eyes grow wide as she pears into the empty wallet. "Um, never mind."

"How about you stay with me? My apartment in kind of small but a young woman shouldn't have to stay on the streets." Ritsuka's smile grew.

Naomi nodded. "Okay then but I do not want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, I made the offer," He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and walked her to his apartment. It didn't take long to get there and when they did, he carefully unlocked and opened the door. "So how old are you Mayuki-san?" he asked kindly, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"I just recently turned sixteen. What about you, Ritsuka-san?" she asked cutely.

"Oh I'm much younger then I look. I'm in my twenties."

"Liar," Naomi says bluntly. "You real age is thirty-seven years, six months, two weeks, three days, nineteen hours, thirty-five minutes, and seventeen seconds. Oh and your real name is Suzuki Mori. You lied so that if I were indeed underage, I wouldn't be able to report you. Isn't that right, Mori-kun?" Naomi smirked devilishly at the man before her.

"But how did you know all that?" Mori asked in shock. He stared down at her, surprised she knew all of that.

"I know a lot of things," Naomi said with a chuckle. "How about we have some fun, like you planned from the beginning?" She grabbed him by the shirt and through him against the floor. She then walked over to the sink and carefully turned the knob on the facet, allowing water to flow out. "Water Manipulation: Constriction!" she shouted as her eyes glowed. Mitsukais were masters at all water jutsus. In fact, their kekai genkai allowed them control over water without using any chakra. It seemed strange since they were cat-like.

The water from the facet formed into a thick, snake-like rope the slithered across the floor over to Mori. It wrapped tightly around the man's arms, legs, and neck, holding him to the floor. Mori struggled to break free but the water just tightened.

Naomi walked over to him, a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned over Mori and ripped off his shirt. Ever so gently, she placed one claw in the cent of his chest. Slowly, she slid the claw down, slicing open Mori's chest.

He bit down hard on his lip, trying not to scream.

Naomi stopped once she sliced a strait line in-between his ribcage. She carefully and slowly slid her one finger into the wound and then under his flesh. She then shoved both hands under his flesh quickly, resting them onto of his ribs.

Mori let out a small gasp, then a whimper.

She carefully wrapped her left forefinger and thumb around one of his ribs. Naomi then yanked the rib out of his body.

Mori shouted loudly.

Naomi dropped the rib and licked the blood off her hand. She then did the same thing to another rib with her right forefinger and thumb. She bent over and pressed her lips to his right ear. "Isn't this fun, Mori-kun?" she whispered seductively.

The way she said his name sent shivers down Mori's spine. "Please...stop," he breathed.

"Hmm, but I don't want to. I'm enjoying myself way too much." Naomi chuckled evilly. "But your screams aren't excitable so this may get boring soon. I guess I should just end it here," she whispered with a smirk. She stood up completely and looked down on him. Her eyes glowed brighter and she shouted, "Water Manipulation: Suffocation!" The water poured into his wounds and wrapped around his organs. "Water Manipulation: Penetration!" Naomi shouted. The water became sharp and pierced through all of his organs. She then made hand signs and said, "Shadow Style Jutsu: Shimmer!" Her body then shimmered away.

Naomi then shimmered into the hotel room she was sharing with Kyoma.

Kyoma looked up at her. "Had fun?" he asked sarcastically at the sight of her bloody body.

"Yep," was all she said before walking into the bathroom to clean off.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

When she got out of the bathroom, she quickly dressed and bandaged her cheek and forehead. Naomi then walked out to see that Kyoma wasn't there. She looked at her watch, which read 4:12 p.m. She then walked out of the hotel to explore the village. As she walked through the village, she heard people whisper about the murder of Suzuki Mori. She ignored it and kept walking, staring up at the clouds. Then she walked strait into someone and fell back. "Owe."

"Watch where you're going," said a deep and angry voice.

Naomi looked up to see Hyuuga Neji. She stood up. "Sorry and what's your problem?" She stared up at him, confused as to why he was being so mean to her.

"What do mean?" he asked, his voice still full of hate.

"You don't even know me yet you're being so mean to me."

Neji looked away and said, "You're chakra is far stronger than any I've seen, I've tried before but I can't see inside you're head, and then there's something about you that pulls me so I try to stay away."

"So what you're saying is that I'm seen as a threat to you and that you don't want to be around me because you can't help but be around me?" Naomi asked him, seeing if she understood what he was trying to tell her.

Neji nodded. "It's like I know you but we've just met so that's impossible. But what I don't understand is why you're chakra is so strong but it seems that you never use it."

"Neji, have you ever heard of the Mitsukai clan?" Naomi asked him, her composure completely serious now.

He nodded. "Didn't they get wiped out six years ago?" He asked curiously.

"Yes they did, but one person survived. She was only twelve years old and became scarred for life. The things she saw that night and what happened to her drove her insane. Now her mind is split and sometimes she can't control herself. She's been traveling everywhere looking for help but whenever she get's close she becomes murderous and tries to kill anyone who is near her. Then sometimes another person that rest within her overcomes her mind. Kyoko her name is. And Kyoko has been dragging the girl place to place these six years searching for something, of someone. I think I know now what she was searching for," Naomi explained to him.

Neji stared at her in disbelief. "So you're telling me that you are that survivor and the one who's been the cause of all the murders throughout the fire country?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Depends, do you believe that I don't mean to do the things I do?" Naomi asked in almost a whisper.

Neji just stared at her. He didn't know what he believed.

Naomi looked down at her watch, it reading 5:43 p.m. "It's almost six o'clock. I have to leave now," she said before running off.

Neji stared after her, confused.


End file.
